Modern people pay more and more attention on the life quality and the physical health. Consequently, many wearable physiological detection devices such as smart watches and smart bracelets are gradually favored by consumers. Through the smart watches and smart bracelets, the user can accurately measure and record the courses of exercises or daily lives.
A method of using the smart watch or the smart bracelet will be described as follows. Firstly, a user account is created through an application program (e.g., APP). Then, the gender, the age, the height, the weight and/or any other required information are inputted into the user account. Meanwhile, the exercise time, the distance, the calorie consumption, the walking quantity and the sleep quality can be calculated and recorded by the smart watch or the smart bracelet. Moreover, the user can set the exercise target and the sleep target through the application program. If the user does not follow the exercise schedule or the user fails to reach the exercise target, the smart watch or the smart bracelet will properly generate a prompt to the user.
Moreover, the data, records or histories of exercise or sleep stored in the smart watch or the smart bracelet can be transmitted to the computer or the smart phone in a Bluetooth transmission manner, a Wi-Fi transmission manner or any other appropriate wireless transmission manner.
While the smart watch or the smart bracelet is used, the user has to simultaneously carry a portable electronic device such as a smart phone or a personal digital assistant (PDA). Since the smart watch or the smart bracelet is in wireless communication with the portable electronic device, the user can operate the portable electronic device to set the system parameters of the smart watch or the smart bracelet. However, since the portable electronic device (e.g., the smart phone or the personal digital assistant) is usually placed in the pocket or backpack of the user, the portable electronic device may be carelessly lost in some place when the user moves or exercises outdoors. The existing smart watch or smart bracelet is usually equipped with an anti-lost or anti-theft system. For example, an anti-theft monitoring system with a wireless radio frequency signal transmitter and a wireless radio frequency signal receiver is disclosed in Taiwanese Patent No. TWI452542. When the wireless radio frequency signal receiver receives signal, the wireless radio frequency signal receiver generates a normal voltage level or an abnormal voltage level. According to the normal voltage level or the abnormal voltage level, the anti-theft monitoring system determines whether an anti-theft monitoring mode is enabled. Moreover, an anti-lost system is disclosed in China Patent Publication No. CN105993162A. This anti-lost system uses an infrared ray or a distance sensor to detect the distance between the smart bracelet and the portable electronic device.
However, the conventional technologies still have some drawbacks. For example, if the voltage level generated by the wireless radio frequency signal receiver in response to the received signal is used as the basis of determining whether the anti-theft monitoring mode is enabled, the data transmission of the portable electronic device may readily result in voltage change. Under this circumstance, the possibility of causing the erroneous operation of the anti-theft/warning mode increases. On the other hand, if the infrared ray or the distance sensor is used to detect the distance between the smart bracelet and the portable electronic device, the obstacles or environment factors may readily result in erroneous calculation. Moreover, the erroneous operation of the anti-theft/warning mode confuses the user of the portable electronic device.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an approach of assisting the user in retrieving the lost portable electronic device and avoiding the erroneous operation of the anti-theft/warning mode of the portable electronic device.